


Caesar's Charge

by phoenixjustice



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the World Cup, when Yamato and co. are recruiting players.</p><p>He felt the spark of competition in him warring with the jealousy that was roaring within him, demanding vengeance upon the one who managed to capture Kobayakawa Sena's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caesar's Charge

**A/N:** Okay so plot bunnies were beating me over the head to write some Yamato/Sena. It's all Yamato's fault; looking all jealous and everything in the manga. No, really, read Volume 35 again, and when it comes to the part where they go to recruit Shin, it just _screams_ of jealousy. Or at least it did to me, hence this fic. Though I must say I didn't expect it to be this long lol.

Enjoy!

: :: :

Yamato Takeru was jealous.

He realized this quite immediately; when he, Sena, Taka and Monta head over to Oujou to recruit Shin Seijuro for the Japan All-Star Team. Shin had just been finishing up some practice, nothing unusual for him. But it's when Yamato's eyes glance over to Sena's that things start to become a bit clearer to him.

He could easily see the shining admiration in the other Eyeshield 21's eyes. Sena couldn't look away from him. And all of a sudden, Yamato found a burning sensation start to build in his stomach.

Oh, crap.

He was _jealous_.

Jealous of Shin, jealous that Sena would look at _Shin_ with those eyes and not _him_.

"Ooh, Sena!" exclaimed Monta suddenly, pointing. "Shin-san just left there for his jogging!"

They all hurried in Shin's direction, with Yamato in the lead, quickly running around so he stood ahead of Shin, with Sena and Monta behind Shin. He felt the spark of competition in him warring with the jealousy that was roaring within him, demanding vengeance upon the one who managed to capture Kobayakawa Sena's attention.

"The one that Sena-kun respects so much; the strongest linebacker of Kantou, Shin Seijuro." he says, holding up a football, eyes burning with challenge. "I'd like to know your strength..."

Other than the challenge he offered, he wondered if Shin understood the unspoken challenge underneath it.

"Yamato Takeru." Shin says calmly, pulling his trademark glove on. His eyes were also burning with challenge.

: :: :

"Ahh, I can't believe it ended with a standstill!" said Monta, gesturing wildly. "Such fierce-max fighting!"

Yamato stayed silent as they all walked back toward the subway station.

"It really was incredible! To think that Shin-san could halt Yamato-kun's Caesar's Charge!" said Sena. "And that Yamato-kun could push back Shin-san and not be taken down by the Trident Tackle!"

Sena turns smiling and Yamato could feel it hit him like a ton of bricks. He wanted Sena to smile again. No, he wanted Sena to smile at _him_ and him alone. He wanted it desperately.

A sudden decision was made.

"Sena-kun," he says abruptly, causing them all to halt.

"Yamato-kun?" Sena says questioningly.

"Could I speak to you for a minute alone?"

Sena blinks a few times, but nods. As they walk off, Yamato starts to mentally curse himself. Why the hell did he just do that? What the hell was he going to say anyway? Continuing to curse himself, he doesn't notice the considering look Taka gives the two of them.

: :: :

They make their way to a quiet corner and as they come to a halt, the silence starts to become quite obvious.

"Uh...Yamato-kun? You wanted to speak to me?" Sena says softly.

He finds himself looking at the brick wall next to Sena, rather than in the runner's face, unable to look at him suddenly. Just look at himself, at Yamato Takeru, he was acting like a schoolgirl with her first crush. This was far from his first crush. Even so, he had no right to be acting so jealous, so _possessive_ over Sena, when he had no evidence whatsoever (regardless of the admiration he saw in Sena's eyes for Shin) of Sena liking the same sex.

Hell, he himself didn't even know of his own leanings until a few months ago.

Even if Sena _did_ like the same sex, it was obvious that it was Shin that Sena would like, would want to be with.

"Yamato-kun?"

And he _still_ couldn't find the words to say.

"I..."

Sena takes a step forward. "Are you okay? Do you need-"

Need. What he needed...

Something snaps within him and a moment later, he finds himself wrapping his arms around Sena. The runner lets out a small sound of his mouth.

"Yamato-kun...?"

"I need _you_ ," he chokes. "So don't...don't look at Shin like that. Look at _me_. " He finds the courage this time to look into the runner's eyes. "What can I do to make you look at me the way you look at him?"

Sena's eyes widen in shock. His mouth opens and closes a few times, before his head tilts down and his eyes close.

So that was it then. He had said the wrong thing, disgusted him. Had ruined what was becoming a good friendship. He was such an _idiot_ -

"I can't look at you the way I look at Shin-san." Sena finally says, eyes still closed.

Yamato had expected those words, but they pierced through him painfully all the same. He starts to pull away, but is startled when Sena's hands tighten and pull him close again.

"Because I...I don't feel that way for Shin-san." Sena gulps, appearing to be gathering his courage as he moves his head back up to look at Yamato. The look in his eyes nearly makes the Teikoku first string gasp. "I-I like _you_ , Yamato-kun."

Sena's face was completely flushed, but he didn't look away from Yamato.

For Yamato's part, he could not hear the rushing of cars around them, nor the chatter of people walking down the streets, all he could hear was the reply Sena gave him, burning a pattern deep within his heart. He carefully leans down, so Sena would understand his intentions.

"Is it okay?" he asks softly.

Sena smiles at him, at _him_. All the worries in the back of his mind, of Sena's refusal, of the upcoming matches in the Youth World Cup, of so many things, quickly melt away with Sena's answer.

"Yes."

He kisses him.

: :: :

 **A/N:** This turned out better than I thought it would! And I figured Taka would be the type to notice those sorts of things going on (Yamato's like for Sena and such.) I'll leave it up to you all to figure out if Shin really liked/likes Sena or if Yamato was just seeing things. XD

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
